


Soul Mark

by HinaSohma



Category: My Chemical Romance, My chemical romance freeform
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ferard, I brought you my bullets, M/M, MCR, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, alternative universe, bullets gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a soulmark, and Frank is itching to know what Gerard's is - after all, how can you not believe in soul mates? // This is a rewrite of a previous one shot that I'm making a multi. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Everyone in earth was born with a soul mark. Some of them were small, barely noticable, lightly coloured. Some were huge, or obvious, or dark. They could be any where. Your eye lid, your neck, your back, your elbow, your hip, your toe, anywhere on your body. They told you who your soul mate would be - kind of. The person you were meant to be with would have a matching one. Some people found one person with a matching one. Some people found two or three or four. Some people found none. 

If you asked Gerard, they were bullshit. He hadn't mentioned his in years. He was only 24, and the entire idea was fucking stupid. He had only shown his to two people, other than his parents. His younger brother, Mikey, and his ex girlfriend in high school. 

Gerard had long since moved past the idea that love was a thing. That it mattered. He was young, he was reckless, and he didn't need to be told who he should love. Lucky enough for him, he had something else to take up time - his band. He lived for making music and hanging out with some of his new best friends - Especially Frank. They shared a lot of the same views and it really was a stroke of luck that they had met the talented male through their record label, even if he was the youngest one. 

His favorite moments were after they had finished recording, hanging out in the attic of Matt's parent's house. Of course, sometimes didn't work out as planned.

Matt and Mikey had made plans to go to the Barnes and Noble where Mikey still worked and browse for music theory books, leaving Gerard, Ray, and Frank to find something to do. Ray had to go home anyway. The others decided to go back to Gerard's house, as he had just gotten his first temporary apartment.

Gerard had suggested they play video games. He had just gotten Grand Theft Auto 3 for the Playstation 2. He also broke out the beer - even though 19 year old Frank was too young to drink. Gerard was willing let the other break the rules. About three beers in, Frank was walking the line between tipsy and something more. 

"You really don't believe in love?" Frank asked, as Gerard's character entered a strip club. The question caught him off guard, as he glanced over, away from tbe screen. His black hair was a little messy from the lack of styling, which he had become accustomed to. After all, long recording sessions messed it up anyway. 

"It's not that I don't believe in love, so much as I don't think that love should be determined by something I was born with - unless it's my sexual orientation, I guess, but that's a whole other thing." Gerard paused for a second. "I've met people who make me very happy, and they don't have marks that matched mine... Love is a chemical thing. We know this. Some people don't experience it... I'm not picking my career based off a freckle on my ass, so why would I base my love on a birthmark?"

Frank was silent for a moment. "Nice to know there is a freckle on your ass." He chuckled, softly. Gerard shoved him playfully. The sight was one that became common in Gerard's apartment. The two of them sitting on the floor, since you could see the Tv better from there, gaming, with little space between them. 

In fact, it was only a few weeks later when Frank stayed the night at Gerard's, crashing after a long session. He slept on the couch, Gerard in his bed. He had seen more of Gerard then any time before - learning that the male slept in a tank top and boxers. 

And that was the very first time Frank questioned whether or not Gerard even had a mark. After all, he seemed pretty against them, and he was currently showing a lot of skin with still no sign of mark. Suspicious. 

Frank hid his mark out of respect, it was on his left shoulder and he knew Gerard hated them, so he never showed his own. He had only seen Mikey's once, since it was on his upper thigh. Mikey had a small turtle and Frank wondered if Gerard's was similar.


	2. Two

n late summer of 2002, The members of My Chemical Romance were living out there ecstatic high of releasing their first album - I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love. Mikey, Matt, and Ray, went out on the night of July 23, the album's official release date. But Frank was still only 20, and wouldn't have been able to enjoy the night fully, so Gerard stuck around with him instead. 

Gerard had bought some alcohol for the two of them anyway. They spent a bulk of the time sitting on the balcony, sipping their drinks. Frank had been pretty quiet for the last few nights, until finally, he turned his head to face Gerard, both of them sitting against the glass. 

"Taylor broke up with me." Frank said, softly. It was common for people to still date around, with out matching marks, but to leave once they found a match. "Our marks didn't match..."

Gerard sat down his beer, sliding a bit closer. He could tell Frank was hurt. He put an arm around the younger's shoulder, gently angling Frank's head to lay on his shoulder.  "I'm sorry, Frankie. I know she meant a lot to you." He whispered, softly. The same thing had happened to Gerard in high school, but Gerard was determined not to let it happen again. 

"I thought we were a good match - despite the marks. We got along really well. She was smart. She had strong morals. We agreed on a lot... But she didn't care." Frank whispered, pulling his lip between his teeth, chewing it gently. 

"Some people are stupid. Your love is worth more than some stupid fucking miscoloured skin, Frank. If some one can't see that, they're fucking idiots. They don't deserve you." Gerard assured him in a fierce tone. 

"Thanks, Gee. Really... I don't know what I would do with out you." Frank murmured softly, gently poking his cheek, before resting his head on the other's shoulder. 

Gerard held him there for a while, until he finished his beer. "Let's go back inside, Frankie. Come on." He murmured, softly, standing and helping the other up. 

Frank, who had fallen asleep on his friends shoulder, rubbed his eyes. "Ngh. I'm tired, Gee." He murmured, standing a little unsteadily. Gerard smiled. 

"Go lay down. You can sleep in the bed. I just got a new one. It's so big." He murmured, a little drunk. Frank sauntered in, Gerard cleaning up their mess on the balcony. 

They laid in the bed together, Gerard on the left and Frank on the right, with no real room in the middle. They laid in the dark in the beginning, Gerard assuming Frank was asleep. Until Frank rolled over. 

"Gerard, what happens if I never find my match? And no one who will love me even if my mark is different. " Frank asked. He looked honestly worried. It was one thing to say you didn't care, and another to mean it. And Frank was still so young.

Normally, Gerard would preach about how useless the marks were in general, but he could tell that wasn't what Frank needed. Instead, he put an arm around the other. "Then you're stuck with me forever, until I give you away to your wife." He murmured, grinning. Frank laughed, gently punching him. 

"I love you." He said, in a playful tone, freezing once he realized what he had said. He bit his lip worriedly, but Gerard just smiled. 

"I love you, too, Kiddo. Go to bed, okay?" He murmured, and Frank nodded. The younger rolled back over, and Gerard moved to pull back his hand. But Frank grabbed it back, holding it around his own waist. And Gerard didn't mind. 

The next morning was kind of awkward, over bowls of cheerios, they stared at each other, until Frank asked, finally --

"What did you mean last night when you said you loved me? I mean, like, it was a joke, right?" Frank asked, waiting uncomfortably to hear the answer. Gerard shrugged. 

"I meant that I loved you." He said, looking up at him with a look of confusion before laughing. 

"Like, platonically? Gerard, this isn't funny. I just got out of a relationship. You can't tell me shit like that and get my hopes up."

"I meant that I loved you. Figure it out yourself. I have to go meet up with Mikey. Don't over think it." He left Frank so Gerard could get ready. 

But how could Frank not over think such a bold statement? He had figured it was a joke at first, but what if it wasn't?


	3. Three

The next week or so was awkward, Frank still trying to figure out exactly how serious that remark was. He had always considered Gerard to be a friend and maybe a brother, but could there be something more there? Gerard had the ability to make everything seem okay, and Frank knew that marks wouldn't matter to him. Gerard's words rang through the younger boys head often, "I wouldn't choose a career based on a freckle on my ass."

It seemed to be that the other was serious, if he was gay. That was another thing, what if Gerard didn't even like boys! All the same, Frank sat back and bided his time until Friday, when he ended up right next to Gerard on his apartment floor, playing video games and sipping beer. 

Frank had been nervous and fidgety all day, but when the bumped shoulders and Frank scooted away nervously, Gerard paused the game. "What is your deal? Dude, you gotta relax." He asked, looking over at the other. 

Frank didn't answer, meeting his eyes. Instead, he cupped his hands around Gerard's cheeks and pressed their lips together. Gerard kissed him back, hands on Frank's hips. The two stayed like that until Frank absolutely needed air. He pulled away, studying the other's face. 

"Do you really think people can love each other when they know their marks don't match?" Frank questioned. Gerard shrugged. 

"I don't know... Can we lay this whole thing to rest if I show you mine?" Gerard asked. He knew that Frank would still be his friend, and that it wasn't fair to withhold that information. Not to mention, it would be heartbreaking if he found out later. 

Frank hesitated. "Are you sure, Gee?" He asked. "You don't have to. I mean, it's not a big deal to me and I know you don't believe it in it... But..." He said, softly. 

Gerard stood up slowly, in his living room. He looked down at Frank who stared at him with wide, trusting eyes. He tugged down his jeans, dropping them to the ground. His heart was pounding, but he knew the mark didn't mean anything , so what did it matter? He slowly tugged down his waist band, showing off his mark. It was small, the size of a dime, in the shape of a cloud. 

The room was silent except for the occasional noise from the tv as Gerard and Frank locked eyes. Gerard felt the crushing weight on him as Frank's lips parted slowly to speak. 

"Let's check out that freckle on your ass, too."


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Gerard paused, unsure of what that meant. Of course he didn't believe in the mark, but he had promised himself he would never get hurt again because of a birthmark. He let the waist band snap back against the skin, and bent over to pull up his pants.  "I think i've shown enough skin for one night." He said. "You need another beer?"

Frank shook his head, watching as Gerard crossed the room to the fridge, into the kitchen, getting himself a beer. He turned, screwing off the bottle cap. He took a drink, watching Frank walk over to him. After a quiet second, Frank spoke. 

"They don't match." Frank said, quietly, pushing back his hair. His mark was was small, sitting behind his ear. It looked, to Gerard, like a football, but very small. 

"How much does that mean to you?" The singer asked, taking another sip of beer. "I understand if you want to find your match."

"See, that's dumb. Because I know you're my soul mate. You're my best friend. You've always been there for me. Our marks should match!" Frank insisted, earning a shrug from Gerard. He set down the beer, cupping Frank's face. 

"I don't believe in soul mates, Frankie, but I think you're right. I think you're the best match for me. Now, and forever." He said, leaning in close. The kiss was sweet, both innocent and needy. 

After an awkward break, the two went back to gaming, sitting side by side, sipping beers. Eventually, Frank was fighting to keep his eyes open. Gerard turned off the game, much to his protest.   
"Come on, sleepy boy. You need to get into bed." He said, standing up. He hoisted Frank to his feet, leading him into the bedroom. They both crawled into bed, saying their goodnights. As Gerard started to drift off, he felt Frank's frame press against his own. He let it be, one arm thrown around his body.


	5. Five

Frank didn't sleep that night. His head laid next to Gee's on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get the mark out of his head, it didn't match, and it should. His own mark, sitting on his shoulder, should have been a little cloud. Gerard wasn't his soul mate?  
  
"I wouldn't chose my career based on a freckle on my ass."  
  
It had broke Frank's heart when Taylor left him. She was everything he neede in a woman, he thought. But she said that it wasnt fair to keep pretending when it clearly wasn't meant to be. Maybe Gee was just pretending, too? Maybe he just wanted things to work so he didnt hurt Frank's feelings?  
  
When Gerard woke up, Frank ha just drifted off to sleep. The younger man's head was into Gerard's neck. Gerard didn't quite know how to feel. He should be on top of the world, right? Frank said the mark didn't matter, and even if it did Frank was still his best friend. He wouldnt lose him over something so dumb, right?  
  
Plus, they were going on tour. Their album had just released. In a few weeks, they'd be in New York City, then in Philidelphea, after that, every other major city. They would be okay.  
  
He slipped out of bed, tucking the younger male in. He went to take a shower, and then start breakfast. He wouldn't bring it up if Frank didn't, and things would go back to normal.  
  
What's a few drunken kisses with your best friend?


End file.
